


Because The World Is Just Fucked-Up

by L1F3_CR3W_3XTR4S



Category: L1F3 CR3W
Genre: Abuse, Blood and Gore, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Disturbing Themes, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pedophilia, Pseudo-Incest, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:15:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29943669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L1F3_CR3W_3XTR4S/pseuds/L1F3_CR3W_3XTR4S
Relationships: Hoodie/Joan, Six/Ace, Six/Jeff, Tobias Erin "Toby" Rogers | Ticci Toby/Hoody (Creepypasta), Tobias Erin "Toby" Rogers | Ticci Toby/Timothy "Tim" Wright | Masky, Toby/Crux





	Because The World Is Just Fucked-Up

_**Todos los escritos de este libro son no canónicos en la L1F3 CR3W,sólo hechos por mi propio entretenimiento personal. Es decir:**_

_**NUNCA PASARON Y NUNCA PASARÁN** _

_**Dirás: 'Wow,Aike. Estás mal de la olla'** _

_**I know,pero realmente no condono ni apoyo este tipo de cosas en la vida real. Esto es todo F I C C I Ó N. Sólo me gusta escribir y leer cosas turbias,pero ni de coña apoyaría algo como esto** _

_**Tampoco esto está hecho para que alguien lo lea,sólo para tenerlo yo acá para leerlo y actualizarlo de cuando en cuando y ya** _

_**Pero si lo lees,¡felicidades! ¡De seguro has acabado en plan: '¿Qué coño está mal contigo?' o con algún trauma! ¡Yaaay!~** _


End file.
